stands_online_bawxfandomcom-20200213-history
Stands
In Stands Online, "Stands" are the most commonly seen ability in the game. To obtain a Stand, the player must track down a Stand Arrow or a Requiem Arrow and pierce themselves with it. Upon being pierced, you will obtain a completely randomized Stand, with various colors, bodies, and heads. Along with this, every Stand possesses a unique Pose that can be activated by pressing the G key. Stand Stats Stand stats are data values that represent a Stand's strength, speed, ability potency, and growth rate. Each tick of the stat meter is equal to around a 0.2x bonus to one's stats. Stand Power Stand Power increases the effectiveness of strength based attacks on a scale of 0.2x-2.0x, depending on how full the meter is. Stand Speed Stand Speed increases the speed your stand will attack at on a scale of 0.2x-2.0x depending on how full the meter is. Stand Special Stand Special increases the effectiveness of special based attacks on a scale of 0.2x-2.0x depending on how full the meter is. Developmental Potential Developmental Potential increases how much your level impacts your Stand's strength damage on a scale of 0.2x-2.0x depending on how full the meter is. Note Depending on how full the meter for a stat is, the color of the meter will change, with blue meaning that stat is maxed out. Stand Moves Each Stand has 3 Moves, but you may only see 1 or 2 of them when you first obtain your Stand. Each move has a required level, with 2 exceptions. The 1st move is unlocked right away, the 2nd move is unlocked at level 101, and the 3rd move is unlocked when you evolve your stand. The Over Heaven evolution unlocks the 3rd move instantly, but the Requiem evolution requires for you to be level 201 before you unlock the 3rd move. Stand Evolution There are currently 2 different evolutionary paths your Stand can take, Requiem, and Over Heaven. Requiem For the main page, see Requiem. The Requiem evolution requires that you use a Requiem Arrow while your Stand is activated. Your Stand will then pierce itself with the arrow, erupting in a rainbow of colors. When the animation ends, you will now have a Requiem Stand. Over Heaven For the main page, see Over Heaven. The Over Heaven evolution requires that you use Dio's Diary when you already have a Stand. Once you use the Diary, you and your stand will erupt in white light, having achieved Over Heaven. Note You cannot stack Over Heaven and Requiem, so once you obtain one, you cannot obtain the other. Trading and Removal In Stands Online, you have the ability to trade Stands, as well as remove them. Trading To trade a Stand with someone you'll have to say trade/(Other player's name), and they'll have to say accept/(your name) in the game chat. When finished, both players will have traded their current Stands with one another. Removal To remove a Stand you need to find the Rokakaka Fruit item and use it. Once used you will have removed your current Stand and Utility, and your stats will have been unassigned. You must be careful though, because you can never get a Stand back once it's gone. Category:Powers